17 Reason's: Why You Should Join Akatsuki
by nanonine
Summary: Akatsuki itu organisasi kriminal paling keren! Inilah 17 alasan kenapa kamu harus masuk Akatsuki. Review please. :


17 Reason Why You Should Join Akatsuki

Disclaimer: Akatsuki itu buah tangan dan hasil pemikiran Masashi Kishimoto.

Fanfic ini bikinan saya.

Warning: Jauh dari fakta aslinya! Jangan percayai reason di bawah ini!

After Read, You Have To: Review. It makes me happy. Really, seeing you guys appreciate my fic is the sweetest thing I had in this world (lebay)

Cerita apaan lagi sih No?: Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang keren! Kamu harus join. Apa sih yang bikin kamu harus masuk akatsuki?

Inilah beberapa alasan kenapa kamu harus masuk Akatsuki!

1. Cowoknya ganteng-ganteng!

Coba liat deh cowok-cowok di Akatsuki. Ganteng-ganteng kan? Ada Deidara, Itachi, dan Sasori, juga Hidan yang bisa kamu pelototin setiap hari. Bahkan kalau kamu beruntung, kamu bisa lho bikin host club sendiri disana! Mau sama tipe cowok bishonen psikopat, puppet cute, cowok stoic, dan cowok religius yang jahat, semua ada di Akatsuki!

2. Bisa gaul tanpa keluar duit!

Kalau kamu masuk Akatsuki, kamu bisa jadi anak gaul walaupun kere! Butuh pierching? Tinggal bilang sama Pein, maka kamu akan mendapatkan pierching gratis tanpa mengeluarkan biaya sama sekali. Syaratnya cuma satu: kamu harus mati dulu!

3. Bisa mendapatkan info-info penting!

Kamu penasaran sama apa yang pacarmu pikirkan? Pengen tau kunci jawaban UN, tapi nggak bisa? Hahaha…nggak usah repot! Ada Itachi dan Tobi a.k.a Madara Uchiha yang siap membantu dengan Sharingan masing-masing! Butuh penglihatan soal kunci jawaban UN? Nebak pikiran pacar? Bukan mimpi lagi sekarang!

4. Butuh nasihat keuangan? Akatsuki tempatnya!

Ngerasa boros? Ngga bisa nyimpen duit? Nyantai aja bro..Akatsuki punya penasihat keuangan terbaik, yakni Kakuzu! Kamu bisa konsultasi selama 24/7 dalam setahun pada Kakuzu. Imbalannya gampang..kamu cuma harus menyediakan jantungmu, atau 97,12% dari uang yang kamu miliki!

5. Mentor dalam pelajaran Seni Budaya, GRATIS!

Deidara dan Sasori siap membantumu mengenai pengertian dari seni yang sebenarnya! Mau nanyain rembrandt kek, seni kriya, beres! Semua ilmu seni ada di kepala Deidara dan Sasori sensei. Hanya saja, kalau mau nanya seni, lebih baik ke salah satu dari mereka aja..kalo nanya ke dua-duanya sekaligus, kamu bisa dipusingkan dengan perdebatan mereka soal seni—yang ujung-ujungnya gelut.

6. Kamu bisa jadi orang yang religius sekaligus jahat.

Nggak bohong. Bisa lho kalau di Akatsuki. Silakan temui Hidan, dan kamu bisa mendapatkan pencerahan mengenai aliran Jashin Sama. Kamu pengen kayak Bunda Theresa dan Jack The Ripper yang digabungkan jadi satu? Bisaa! Kamu pengen ngebunuh orang sambil berdoa? Bisa banget! Kamu pengen jadi immortal? Bisa juga selama ikut aliran Jashin! Kamu pengen jadi Ballerina? Bis—eh, kalo mau jadi ballerina, kagak usah masuk Akatsuki sono! Salah grup.

7. Menyempurnakan fisik tanpa biaya.

Ini bukan mimpi! Kalau kamu masuk Akatsuki, kamu nggak perlu operasi plastik demi mendapatkan wajah dan tubuh yang sempurna. Minta aja Sasori untuk buatin kamu organ-organ dari kugutsunya. Kamu nggak perlu takut keriput, nggak perlu takut sakit waktu dihajar senior, dihajar orang, dihajar massa, dihajar preman, dihajar ibu-ibu yang pengen jemurannya balik (?), dan sebagainya!

8. Menjadi master origami dalam waktu 1 minggu

Temui Konan, dan kamu akan tahu bagaimana caranya membuat origami yang bagus! Kemampuan ini bisa dipakai untuk jualan nasi bungkus lho!

9. Jadi teroris

Mwahahaha! Deidara bisa membantumu! Caranya cukup ketik reg spasi—eh, salah, maksudnya—kamu minta dia bikinkan patung dengan bom C4 dan samarkan sebagai tugas sekolahmu. Pajang di kelasmu, lalu minta tolong Deidara untuk mengaktifkan bom itu dari jauh- tentunya kamu harus pergi dari sekolah dulu. Sekolah meledak, dan kamu nggak akan dicurigai!

10. Kesehatan terjaga dengan makanan empat sehat lima sempurna!

- Ada Kisame dan Zetsu yang selalu menyuplai ikan-ikan segar dan sayur mayur + buah-buahan berkualitas yang diekspor langsung dari sumbernya! Tambahan lagi, kalau misalnya suplai makanan ini habis, kalian bisa memakan penyuplainya sendiri. Mm…segaarr..

11. Butuh pemeran pengganti/stuntman?

Pekerjakan saja Hidan! Dengan tubuh immortalnya yang nggak pernah mati, kamu bisa memberinya adegan-adegan stunt yang keras! Bahkan yang paling nyata sekalipun, nggak usah pake CGI juga kagak ape-ape! Hidan bisa mengerjakan adegan-adegan ala Tomb Raider dan Casino Royale!

12. Aku ingin nindas junior..

Ada Tobi, si lolipop autis yang bisa kau suruh-suruh sesuka hati—tentu saja harus giliran dengan anggota lainnya, khususnya Deidara—mulai dari perintah normal sampai perintah paling ajaib sekalipun! Kamu hanya membutuhkan permen lolipop sebagai sogokannya.

13. Bikin distro sendiri!

Ngerasa berbakat dalam hal desain busana? Tapi males jahit? Nyante aja kali! Kalau kamu gabung sama Akatsuki, kamu bisa minta Kakuzu membantumu dalam mencapai cita-citamu, dengan benangnya yang nggak mungkin habis. Punya distro sendiri bukan mimpi lagi! Tapi kamu harus bagi-bagi penghasilan sama Kakuzu..yang pastinya ngga akan sedikit sih…

14. Jadi tukang sindir yang baik.

Aduuh, kamu sebel sama temen kamu tapi nggak tau cara nyindirnya? Ngerasa terlalu lembut kalau jadi orang? Hidan bisa mengajarimu teknik-teknik menyindir yang baik dan benar. Kamu bisa pilih levelnya: sedikit kasar, cukup kasar, kasar banget, dan level lidah macem apaan tuh.

15. Berlatih menjadi aktor/aktris yang hebat

Berguru saja kepada Tobi atawa Madara Uchiha dan Zetsu! Mereka akan mengajarimu menjadi aktor dengan beberapa kemampuan akting: akting sebagai psikopat berkepribadian ganda, anak autis, kakek-kakek galak, kakek-kakek-cool-awet-muda, Sumanto, pot tumbuhan, sampe junior Yaoi!

16. Unlimited storage for your..ehm..adult magazine.

Untuk hobi yang satu ini, Pein sangat mendukungmu sebagai sang leader..ehm..bijak. Tersedia gudang untuk menampung koleksi-koleksimu, juga majalah-majalah macem Playboy, FHM, dan H&S yang distok setiap bulan. Oya, apabila kamu adalah penggemar video-video XXX, disediakan lima komputer full internet dengan speed link yang tersambung dengan site penyedia video-video macam begitu!

17. Pelampung darurat

Oh no! Kamu nggak bisa berenang, dan suatu hari kamu kelelep di kolam Haji Marjono. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Tentu saja memanggil Kisame! Dengan kemampuan berenangnya yang diluar ekspektasi banyak orang, dia bisa menyelamatkanmu dari kedalaman berapa saja! Errr…tentu saja kurang dari kedalaman 70.000 di bawah kaki ya. Karena gimana-gimana juga Kisame kan Hiu.

KELAR!

Udah ya, segini aja! Nano nggak kepikiran lagi..hehehe. Fic ini sengaja saya post untuk menutupi kekurangan (?) chapter dari From Gorgeous To Gothic sama Ups, Salah Sambung. Sebenarnya udah jadi, cuma lupa dimasukkin ke flash disk – soalnya posting ginian selalu di kompi tante, hehe—jadinya belom diposting deh..tapi tunggu aja ya. Nanti diposting.

**OMAKE**

**Abang-abang saya (ngaku-ngaku) bersama saya akan membahas fic ini!**

Itachi, Deidara, Hidan dan Sasori: Yess dapet junior baru! Dapet junior baru!

Author: Nano nggak bilang gitu lho bang..

Deidara: Nggak no, maksudnya nanti bakal ada junior baru masuk setelah baca ficmu ini, un!

Author: Mungkin aja bang. Itu mah tergantung Bapak MasKis lagi. Kan bukan Nano yang bikin Naruto..

Hidan: Ntar sekalian bikin fic baru lagi No. Tentang gue yah?

Author: Humm..iya deh bang. Kalo nyempet yah. Soalnya Nano kan mau ke asrama.

Sasori: Mau ke asrama? Jangan dong No. Ntar siapa yang beliin gue cuanki kalo gue laper? Deidara kan udah kagak mau gue suruh-suruh (dari fic yang berjudul how to face your midage boss: deidara ways *promosi*)

Author: Suruh yang lain..Tobi atau siapa kek!

Itachi: Oya No! Ngapain sih lo posting fic ginian? Fic yang From Gothic To Gorgeous sama Ups, Salah Sambung aja belum lo update..

Author: Maaf bang…padahal itu chapter 7 USS sama chap 2 FGTG udah selesai diketik. Nano lupa masukkin ke FD. Padahal Nano pengen post hari ini. Ya udah Nano post yang ini aja, daripada penggemar Nano kecewa? (dilemparin sukun sama readers)

Deidara: Yah Nano, belom kena krisis paruh baya aja udah pelupa gini un..

Hidan: Gimana kalo udah setua Sasori atau Kakuzu?

Kakuzu: *bersin*

Author: Hii! Nggak mau ah!

Sasori: Gue nggak pelupa kok! Gue cuma rewel!

Itachi: Sama aja parah..

Author: Oke, dear readers yang baik, tolong review fanfic Nano yang ini ya! Bye-byeee!


End file.
